Strange statement
by Anniih
Summary: Alfred no sabe lo que sucede, no tiene idea de nada. De un segundo a otro Arthur lo toma del rostro quedando frente a frente. Los dos rojos como tomate. *UKxUSA*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a mí. ¡Sí, son míos! ¡Los compré y tengo a Arthur junto con Gilbert amarrados en mi gran cama! Okey no. Todos esos países pertenecen a Hidekaz.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna, supongo. Romanticismo inglés(?)

**Pareja central:** UnitedKingdomxUnitedStates/ArthurxAlfred. [Seeh, amo mi profe de inglés de la universidad, me lo comería 8D]

**Si el orden no es de tu agrado, no lo leas. **_Háganse la idea que el seme **debe** ser Arthur, no Alfred._

.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>trange statement

Ahí está Estados Unidos de Norteamérica con la boca cerrada y los ojos abiertos detrás de Texas. Su rostro está sujeto ante las manos heladas de Reino Unido y más rojo que un tomate, tal como se encuentra el de orbes verdes. Los dos rojos como tomates. Alfred no sabe lo que sucede, no tiene idea de nada. De un segundo a otro Arthur lo toma del rostro quedando frente a frente cuando todos se habían ido.

La silla de la nación menor tirita un poco por el peso de este, siendo sostenido por el europeo quien yace de pie e inclinado lo bastante cerca de la nariz americana.

No se dicen nada aparte de dirigirse las miradas. Miradas intrigadas, desconcertadas y deseadas.

La tensión es demasiado, donde Estados Unidos necesita dejar salir alguna palabra o por lo menos saber que sucede porque…Inglaterra no sería capaz de tomarle el rostro lo bastante cerca… ¿o sí?

―A-Arthur…

―Cállate.

― ¿Eh?

―Que te calles, idiota.

Y Alfred hace caso como un buen niño aun sujeto observando la mirada seria del inglés.

―Alfred…yo…

Arthur comienza a hablar pensando en seguir o no teniendo esos dos azules frente a sus esmeraldas que logran hacerle caer a las profundidades de sus sentimientos y emociones. Le costó tanto tomar la decisión de tomar el rostro del menor entre sus manos. Esperó el momento preciso para hacerlo, ya que su pecho y su garganta no aguantaban más estar así. Deseaba y desea decírselo. Es ahora o nunca. Su corazón palpita aceleradamente al solo tenerlo en mente. Frunce los labios.

―Yo…

―T-Tú~.

El americano repite estando completamente ansioso con lo que va a decir el mayor. Ahora sabe lo que sucede. Arthur…Arthur se le va a…

¡Es un sueño casi cumplido! Aunque…conociendo la personalidad cambiante de Inglaterra, dudaba que él partiera primero. No se vale…el héroe debió ser primero. Espera un segundo, estos segundos lo puede aprovechar en adelantarse. ¡Es un genio!

―Arthur…yo…

―Dije que te callaras, ¿acaso no entiendes?

Con esa actitud, ni ganas tiene de declararse. Dejemos que el británico prosiga.

―Alfred ―los malditos segundos comen por dentro al nombrado. ¿Tanto se demora maldita sea? Solo es una declaración, _tres_ palabras y ya. ¡Vamos Arthur, tú puedes! Y entonces, se acerca más a la cara―. _I love you._

―_Me t_-

Alfred iba a contestar correspondiendo los sentimientos ingleses, pero Kirkland se le adelanta depositando los labios en la mejilla del menor. Un beso en la mejilla. Sencillo y práctico. Dejando al norteamericano sorprendido. Esperaba un beso en sus labios o un roce o lo que sea pero cerca de sus labios.

Luego Reino Unido se aleja liberando el rostro de su antigua colonia, sin borrar el leve rubor sintiéndose aliviado.

―Que…que tengas un buen día.

―Eh…gracias. Tú también.

En esos últimos diálogos, Arthur sale de la sala con la cabeza gacha sin poder creer lo que acaba de ocurrir, apretando los puños mientras cierra la puerta. Sin embargo, hubiese preferido haber besado con pasión al menor ¿y por qué no lo hizo? Porque un caballero debe ir de a poco. Claro, pero su declaración no fue la más adecuada. Lo sabe. Que frustración.

Mientras Alfred está solo y aun desentendido…

―…

…y en silencio.

Definitivamente, esa fue la declaración más extraña que ha tenido. ¿Un beso en la mejilla? ¡Quería en la boca! ¡Arthur y su estúpido comportamiento caballero-tsundere! ¡Quiere un beso en la boca, uno de Arthur! ¡¿Es tanto pedir? ¡Por Superman!

La puerta de abre de un portazo llamando la atención del estadounidense sentado en la silla con rueditas (idea de Feliciano porque son más divertidas en deslizarse). Es Inglaterra, su amado Inglaterra entrando con un semblante raro, como queriendo decir: "Soy un completo idiota, ¿Qué es eso de besar en la mejilla? ¡También quiero besarlo en la boca! ¡Al diablo, lo besaré! ¡Sí, eso haré y luego lo violaré!". Lo último lo imaginó Alfred, sin darse cuenta que otra vez el mayor yace al frente sujetando la silla.

Y de la nada Reino Unido apoya los labios sobre los estadounidenses produciendo una serie de movimientos voluntarios despertando las mariposas en el estómago de la misma manera que en Alfred. El menor sorprendido por el beso comienza a bajar los parpados correspondiendo la boca inglesa, pidiendo gracias a Superman por haber oído su petición. Ladean sus cabezas de un lado para otro sin introducir sus órganos importantes para que sea un verdadero beso. Por el momento no. Pero como Alfred es tan impaciente, agarra la chaqueta de Arthur, acercándolo e inclinándolo más hacia abajo pidiendo entrar a la cavidad bucal. Es concedido por el inglés, mezclando sus alientos a un ritmo considerado al tal punto que la exigencia de respirar les gana. Aunque sus labios y paladares se encuentren deliciosos, deciden separarse hallando sus respiraciones perdidas. Estados Unidos se queda observando a Inglaterra. E Inglaterra se queda observando a Estados Unidos.

Alfred entre abre los labios.

―_Me too _―sonríe de lado terminando la frase que no pudo anteriormente―_. I love you._

―_Me…Me too._

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Idea fugaz antes de acostarme. Ni yo sé cómo Arthur llegó a tomar el rostro de Alfred, solo lo hizo ya. Y am…blablablá. Faltó la violación de Arthur a Alfred. Algún día vendrá, como por ejemplo en el UKxUShota que llevo avanzado 8D (también tengo avanzado el UKxFrancia bizarro, el ChixArg y el PrusiaxAustria. Y otro UKxFrancia que no es bizarro, es para alguien de por ahí, por cierto, me saldrá un poco pornográfico 8D).

Nada más. Espero que les haya gustado aunque haya sido rarito.

¡Saludos! ¡Bye!

**¿Review's?**

**;D**


End file.
